


Uno de esos días

by rosedaldecuervos



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Español | Spanish, M/M, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 09:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11666238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosedaldecuervos/pseuds/rosedaldecuervos
Summary: Es uno de esos días donde cierras los ojos y las pesadillas te acechan. Y, joder, como duele.





	Uno de esos días

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> Les traigo esto. Me explicaré al final. Espero que sea de vuestro agrado.
> 
> Editado: este fic va de la mano con la canción "Fix me" de Icon for Hire. No está inspirado en ella, ni mucho menos. Simplemente van juntos. Aquí dejo un link con una traducción.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ott42gkK3Cs

> ___I have tried to be better inside_
> 
> _We both know how it kills_
> 
> _I've tried to heal myself so many times,_
> 
> _But we both know that I'm still ill_
> 
> _I'll be the mess, you be the medicine_
> 
> _I'll be the mess, you play the medicine_
> 
> _Why don't you fix me?_
> 
> _I can't help myself_
> 
> _Why don't you fix me?_
> 
> _You know I'm fading still_
> 
>  

> _**Icon for Hire - Fix me.**   
>  _

>  

* * *

 

 

Hoy es uno de esos días.

Todos los tienen. Tú lo sabes. Estás totalmente seguro de ello.

Es uno de esos días amargos, que despiertas con ardor en la cabeza y basura en la boca. Que no temes herir a nadie, porque de todas formas, todos ya están heridos.

Es uno de esos días donde cierras los ojos y las pesadillas te acechan. Y, joder, cómo duele.

Es uno de esos días donde el alcohol se desliza por tu garganta como agua, incluso desde la mañana. Y eso no ayuda, por supuesto. Miras tus manos y las ves cubiertas de sangre. Tú no has matado, técnicamente, pero, ¿cuántas heridas has dejado en el mundo con tus armas? ¿Cuántas familias has roto, cuántos corazones has destruido? Y puedes ver ciudades en ruina, angustia, la terrible sensación de muerte en cada rincón. Puedes ver los cadáveres –civiles, amigos, enemigos, que diablos importa, son todos muertos, y son todos tuyos– descomponerse en los rincones. Oír los llantos desolados. La guerra es más que estallidos de luz y comercio internacional, y te lo has repetido innumerables veces los últimos años.

La guerra es sangre, dolor, muerte. Traición.

_Traición._

Este es uno de tus días malos. Uno de esos en donde nadie puede salvarte, y debes escalar del pozo donde te has hundido por ti mismo todas las mañanas. A veces, ese día malo dura dos, o tres. A veces, una semana, o dos. Y aunque hay gente para ti, tus ojos se empañan, recuerdan manos desconfiadas pero firmes, labios dudosos y suaves, ojos azules tan infinitamente cariñosos que, por un momento –no importa que hayan sido años; cuando estás embriagado en dolor, el tiempo es relativo a la cantidad de veces que te entierres en una memoria– pudiste imaginar que te amaba. Que te amaba por lo que eras en tu interior, que veía más allá de la sangre y la muerte, que los dos eran peones en un juego de reyes, y que sus destrozos podían unirse.

Pero no fue así.

Cierras los ojos, las lágrimas agrupadas en ellos. Quieres golpear. Quieres romper. Tanta guerra, tanta sangre, tanto dolor hundiéndote, y lo único capaz de conseguir una respuesta visceral es el recuerdo de un hombre que, no sólo no está, sino que no volverá a estar en tu vida.

Entonces, unas manos firmes te sostienen. No tienes idea de dónde han salido, pero te envuelven con la fuerza suficiente para mantener tus pedazos juntos, pero no la precisión para unirlos, encajarlos entre sí.

Alzas la vista y observas. Ojos castaños, cabello castaño, rostro de niño, expresión preocupada. No sabrías hasta bastante después que Friday se comunicó con Karen. No sabrías hasta después que el chico recorrió el camino lo más rápido que pudo, huyendo de su monumental castigo por esconder una súper identidad y por ponerse en peligro. Todo eso lo sabrías después.

En ese momento, sólo sabías que aquel chico te sostenía con una suavidad que nunca nadie antes ha hecho.

Nadie te ha tratado como si fueras frágil, como si estuvieras a punto de romperte. Nadie te ha atraído contra su cuerpo y creado patrones de círculos en tu espalda con los dedos. Nadie ha limpiado el alcohol de la comisura de tus labios y, cuando sus ojos se encuentran, nadie te ha mirado con tanta sinceridad en mucho tiempo.

Nadie te ha mirado con esa mirada. El chico no espera nada de ti. No espera que actúes de una forma o de otra: te deja fluir. Deja, tranquilamente, que los días malos hagan acto de presencia para que, cuando abras los ojos en un buen día, puedas ver lo verdaderamente bueno que es, lo hermoso que es estar vivo, lo increíblemente perfecto que es saber que has salvado vidas. No importa si han sido cien de mil, cincuenta de cien, diez de cincuenta, una de diez. Has salvado una vida.

Hoy es uno de esos días donde un niño te toma en sus brazos y tú te dejas arropar en unas mantas cálidas, sábanas suaves contra tu piel áspera. Hoy es uno de esos días donde tiras de las mangas de su traje y le ruegas que por favor se quede a tu lado. No dices ninguna palabra, no hace falta. Él comprende tu mirada y se tiende a tu lado, acariciando tu cabello que ya comienza a demostrar algunas líneas blancas de edad, de estrés, de frustración. Tú te aferras a sus caricias, soñando despierto con que aquel chico podría quererte. Quererte, no admirarte. Quererte, no compararse. Quererte… no, amarte.

Pero sabes que no mereces ser amado. Sabes que no mereces aquellas mañanas en las que despiertas luego de un sueño pesado, con una resaca de muerte, y encuentras al chico a tu lado. Te mira. Y sonríe. Su sonrisa consigue que tu corazón te demuestre que estás vivo. Que tus ojos se empañen, tu garganta se cierre.

Y él te abraza. Te sostiene, te controla. No lloras, pero es peor que si lo hicieras, porque tus ojos están perdidos en los futuros que, por tu miedo, nunca serán.

Hoy es uno de esos días.

Hoy es uno de esos días donde aquel dulce muchacho te promete en silencio que estará contigo. Te promete sin palabras que no te dejará nunca. Te promete, en un roce de labios contra tu frente, tal vez en una caricia suave contra tu mejilla que une sus ojos, que él te acompañará en cada uno de esos días. Que te ama, y que pareces ser el único que no se da cuenta de nada.

Hoy es uno de esos días donde un hombre de acero se destroza, y donde un niño araña atiende sus heridas. No es físico, lo que tal vez lo hace más grave. Jamás hubo un beso, una caricia obscena, un comentario fuera de tono. Jamás hubo nada que pudiera herir más de la cuenta.

Aún no estás listo. Ambos lo saben. Aún así, hoy es uno de esos días donde Peter Parker te confiesa tu amor en silencio, con sus acciones, y donde tú sueñas con amarlo, amarlo con todo tu corazón y con todo tu cuerpo, cuando estés entero y puedas perdonarte.

Hoy no es el día. Pero, tal vez, está cerca.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoy es un día especial para mí. Es un día bastante feliz, por una parte, porque hoy es el aniversario de nacimiento de J. K. Rowling (ergo Harry Potter) y quería escribir algo sobre ello (que probablemente haga). Pero, también, es un día bastante triste.  
> Hoy, hace algunos años, conocí a alguien controversial, explosiva, dulce e increíblemente cargada de afecto y de amor que dar, a pesar de la horrible vida que había sufrido. Era una chica muy buena, y muy sentida. Le gustaban las películas de Marvel. Le gustaba Spiderman. Estoy segura de que hubiera amado Homecoming. También le gustaba Harry Potter. Y le gustaba, locamente, crear historias de una historia.  
> La conocí en un hospital. Ella hubiera salido de la internación antes que yo, si hubiera sobrevivido a sus propios demonios.  
> No sé dónde esté ahora, si es que está en algún lado. Me gustaría creer que sí. Puedo decir a ciencia cierta que la amaba. No románticamente, pero sí con un afecto que perdura y no se desgasta por el tiempo. Y, a pesar de que ella estuviera rota, en algún momento fue el Peter para mí que relato en este fic. Fue esa luz. Esa esperanza. Ese consuelo. A pesar de sus desgarros, se aferraba a mis remiendos para que yo no resultara herida.  
> En fin. Creo que simplemente necesitaba desahogarme. A veces, algo es muy fuerte, y uno necesita sacarlo.  
> Gracias, Azu, por darme tu amistad y tu amor.  
> Gracias a todos por leer. Los amo. Nunca olviden decir a sus seres amados lo que sienten por ellos, porque luego, tal vez sea demasiado tarde.  
> xoxo~  
> –G.


End file.
